The Elder Shonen V: Skyrim
by InquisitorOfJustice
Summary: The land of Skyrim faces a time of great peril. Vampire attacks have been intensifying, a civil war has broken out, the dragons are returning and a perhaps even greater danger is slowly gaining power on Solstheim. In all this chaos, Skyrim's only hope lie with an outsider.
1. Episode 1: Escape From Helgen

**Hello everyone. Just a new fanfiction author here with a story for you. I've had the idea for this story stuck in my head for a while so i decided to finally get it out. Now let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own skyrim Bethesda Game Studios does.**

-o-

The darkness in front of his eyes slowly went away. As the young man looked around with his blue-green eyes, trying to get his bearings. He was on a wagon.

When his head was hit with a sudden pain he tried to bring a hand up massage his temple. However he discovered that his hands were tied together with strong rope. As the pain continued he gave out a small groan.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." a voice suddenly sounded from one of the other occupants of the wagon.

He looked up and saw a middle aged man with blonde hair and a beard, wearing some kind of leather uniform, sitting across from him.

"you were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" the man continued. The young man looked right and saw to others, both also in binds. One was in rags with dark brown hair. While the other was wearing far more fine clothes and had blonde hair as well. Interestingly the last one was gagged as well.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came around. Empire was nice and lazy" snapped the man in rags "if they hadn't been looking for you, i could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell"

The horse thief looked over at the young man "you there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" the first man said sagely. The young man couldn't help but nod at that.

"Shut up back there!" the soldier steering the wagon interrupted.

The horse thief turned to the gagged man, "and what's wrong with him, huh?", the thief was answered by the first man "watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The thief's eyes widened as he realised what this meant. "Ulfric!? The Jarl of Windhelm!? you're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us!?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" was the answer.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening," the thief muttered weakly to himself as the young man realised that they were approaching a town.

Meanwhile the first man tried to get the thief to calm down, "hey, what village are you from horse thief."

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... i'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" The young man heard one of the soldiers yell. "Good. let's get this over with," a gruff voice answered.

"Shor. Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me," the horse thief started muttering.

The Stormcloak scowled when he noticed a man with gray hair and elaborate armor sitting on a horse with his back to them. In front the gray-haired man there was a High Elf also sitting on a horse.

"Look at him. General Tullius the Millitary Governor" he spat, "and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

As the convoy continued through the town, the man spoke again. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in," he looked around "funny, when i was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The young man heard a young voice behind him, asking about them. However, an older voice cut in, telling the kid to go inside. The young man smiled slightly at that. Kids should be allowed to have their innocence for as long as they could.

The wagon started slowing down, signaling that they had reached the end of their trip. "Why are we stopping?" the horse thief asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Why do you think? End of the line."

They stopped.

The Stormcloak turned to the young man, "let's go. shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us," he nodded at that.

As they all rose. The horse thief cried out "No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief," the other man muttered annoyed.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake," the thief continued. The young man shook his head. He sincerely doubted it would help, even if they did.

The group went before a female Imperial Captain. Next her there was a Nord in standard uniform.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time," the captain declared. "Empire loves their damn lists" snorted the Stormcloak as he jumped down next to the young man, who shrugged in response.

The Nord spoke up, "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" the Stormcloak stated as Ulfric went to join the other prisoners.

The Imperial Nord spoke again, "Ralof of Riverwood." The Stormcloak now identified as Ralof smiled slighty to the young man and went to join the others too.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief now identified as Lokir went forward and shouted, "no, i'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Having said that Lokir suddenly sprinted past the captain, ignoring her order to halt. The young man looked on stupified, as Lokir ran down the road. "You're not going to kill me!" he shouted. Unfortunately he didn'y hear the captain's call for archers. One of the archers quickly put an arrow on the bow and shot it. Hitting Lokir right in the back.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain challenged. No one did.

The Nord then remembered the young man, "wait. You there. Step forward," the Nord said to him. The young man did so. "who are you?" the Nord asked the young man. The young man stood as tall as he could and spoke for the first time since he woke up.

"I am Thorkild Jomungand," the young Nord stated, as a sudden breeze caused his somewhat long spiky brown hair to flutter.

"And here i was wondering, if you could even talk," noted Ralof from the side before being told to be quiet.

The Nord sighed, before continuing, "you picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman," he turned to the captain. "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block," the captain answered.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. Atleast you'll die here, in your homeland."

"Wait!" Thorkild spoke up. "Could you make sure my body is returned to my village? It lies a few miles south of the Imperial City," Thorkild asked somewhat desperately. The Nord smiled sadly and nodded, "don't worry. I'll take care of it. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Thorlkild nodded and did so.

As Thorkild stood with the others, Tullius started talking to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

 _'The Voice huh? I think i've heard of it,'_ Thorkild thought.

Ulfric simply gave some muffled grunts in response.

Tullius continued, "you started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

The atmosphere was pierced by a distant roar.

"What was that!?" the Nord from before asked. "It's nothing. Carry on," Tullius waved him off.

"Yes, General Tullius," the captain declared before turning to a priestess, "give them their last rites."

The Priestess riased her arms and started praying, "as we commend tour souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." the priestess was interrupted when one of the Stormcloaks started walking forwards with an annoyed expression. "for the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," he snapped.

"As you wish," the priestess spoke in an offended tone. She left as the Stormcloak went to the block, "come on, i haven't got all morning," he challenged before the captain pushed him on his kness and then down on the block completely.

As the headsman lifted his axe, the Stormcloak decided to have the last word. "My ancestors are smilling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the axe came down and split the head from the body. The headless corpse slid of the block, amongst an odd mix of insults and cheering.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Thorkild heard Ralof say sadly.

The captain then pointed at Thorkild, "next, the nord in the rags!"

Another roar, this time it was closer.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the nord asked.

The captain didn't budge, "i said, next prisoner!"

the nord sighed, "to the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

Thorkild sighed as he went to the block and got pushed down on by the captain. This was it. _'Mom. Dad, i'm sorry'_ he thought somberly to himself as he turned his head as much as he could towards the sky with a despondent look.

Then, so fast that Thorkild almost didn't see it. A massive black blur shot up over the furthest away mountain. "What in Oblivion is THAT!?" shouted Tullius. The blur suddenly shot down on one of the closest mountains, instantly leveling it completely. A gigantic dark figure slowly rose from the smoke and loomed over the entire town.

It was a massive black dragon.

"...Holy crap..." muttered Thorkild with wide eyes, as he stared up at the monster. "DRAGON!" he heard someone scream.

The dragon suddenly gave a loud roar. But this time an intense wind picked up, causing the clouds to circle over the town. Then meteors started falling from the sky. Some were easily the size of a small house, others were roughly the size of a person.

Several of the meteors landed in random places around the town, causing the headsman, who had been frozen in shock, to stumble and throwing Thorkild off the block.

The dragon reared back it's head, a dark red glow visible from it's mouth. But before it could unleash whatever hell it had imagined on the town, a human-sized blur shot up from the crowd and smashed straight into the dragon's head, throwing it sideways.

It was General Tullius, who hovered in front of the dragon's face, glaring at it. The dragon roared at him, releasing a massive burst of dark red flames. Tullius quickly deflected the attack into the air with his sword. However the force of the attack forced him backwards and he landed a little out of town, scowling at the dragon.

The dragon growled before taking to the sky, followed by Tullius.

Meanwhile, back in the town, Thorkild was trying to get to his feet.

"Hey, Thorkild. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Thorkild heard Ralof shout next to him. With some effort Thorkild managed to get up as the sounds of explosions echoed above him.

Following Ralof, the two ran to a nearby tower. Inside the tower, Ulfric and several other Stormcloaks were holed up.

"Jarl Ulfric. What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked somewhat frantically.

"Legends don't burn down villages," noted Ulfric as he stared out at the carnage outside. Thorkild didn't say anything, but that was certainly a dragon, so in this case legends did burn down villages. A warcry from Tullius was heard worrisomely close to them. Well with the help of crazy strong generals apparently.

"We need to move. Now!" Ulfric interrupted Thorkild's musings. "Up the tower, let's go!" Ralof called to him. They began running up the stairs. Unfortunately, on just the next floor further progress was stopped by a large amount of rubble blocking off the stairs. A Stormcloak was trying to clear it off. Thorkild moved to help.

But in that moment the wall of the tower exploded. Burying the Stormcloak in rubble and throwing Thorkild and Ralof against the wall. Through the smoke Thorkild could see Tullius get to his feet. He looked a lot worse for wear. His armor was severly damaged, and he was covered in burns, bruises and even a few cuts. Growling, Tullius flung himself out of the tower towards the dragon.

Thorkild groggily looked through the hole and saw a hole in the roof on the building next to the tower. It wasn't that far. Thorkild turned to Ralof, "i'm going to take the jump. Will you be alright?" he asked. Ralof nodded, "We'll be fine. Get going!"

Thorkild jumped from the tower, through the roof and landed on the second floor in the building. He ran through the burning building before jumping down a hole in the floor.

Upon exiting the bulding, Thorkild saw the nord from before, another older nord and a kid kneeling near an injured man on the ground. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" the nord shouted to the kid, who shakily got up and ran to him. Immediately after, a stray blast from the battle obliterated the man.

"Still alive, Thorkild? Stay close to me if you want to keep it that way," the nord said when he noticed Thorkild. He then turned to the older nord, "Gunnar. take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense," he said. "Gods guide you, Hadvar," the older nord replied.

The nord now identified as Hadvar ran through the destroyed town alongside Thorkild. After a little bit, they saw that the road in front of them was blocked off. Luckily, there was a way past the blockade, between a burning house and a large stone wall.

"STAY CLOSE TO THE WALL!" Hadvar suddenly shouted as they went around the burning house. Deciding to trust him, Thorkild threw himself as close to the wall as he could. Just in time, as a massive burst of flames went over the wall. Torching the Imperial soldier standing nearby.

After that, the two went on. Through the burning remains of a house. Out to a large open field, where a lot of soldier were trying to shoot arrows at the dragon.

Hadvar and Thorkild took a second to stand and watch the battle between Tullius and the dragon. Or try to watch, as they could at best see blurs.

Hadvar remembered what they were doing and gestured for Thorkild to follow, "it's you and me, Thorkild. Let's get to the keep!"

As the two approached the keep, they both noticed Ralof also approaching. He quickly noticed them as well.

"Ralof! You damn traitor. Out of my way," snapped Hadvar.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time," Ralof simply remarked.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde," Hadvar stated angrily. The two then went towards two different entrances, calling for Thorkild to follow. After a little hesitation,

Thorkild followed Hadvar.

The two entered the keep. Thorkild quickly shut the door behind them, somehow sealing of all the noise. Leaving them in silence.

They were in a large room with some tables, chairs, shelves and a couple chests strewn about. There were a bunch of beds lined up along one of the walls and a gate in the other end of the room.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it," Hadvar noted as he surveyed the empty room. He turned back to Thorkild, "was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?". "It sure looked like one," noted Thorkild.

Hadvar couldn't help but chuckle dryly and nod. "Sure. Come here. Let me get those bindings off," he said. Thorkild nodded and stuck his bound hands towards Hadvar. Hadvar quickly cut the bindings with a small knife.

"There you go. Take a look around. Theres probably some gear around to choose from," He told Thorkild. Thorkild nodded and began searchin in the chests around the room.

He ended up finding some imperial armor, some boots to the armor, a helmet and a couple iron swords. "Get that armor on. Give the swords a few swings too," he heard Hadvar say.

Thorkild changed into the armor. But ended up stuffing one of the two swords he had found into a bag, that he had found laying around. Dual wielding simply wasn't as effective, as the people who fought like that would want to admit. Fighting with one sword was better until he found a shield.

After Thorkild had gotten ready. Hadvar pulled a chain in the wall opening the gate. The two continued through the hallways until they came to a large circular room with a metal door in the other end.

As they approached the room, Thorkild and Hadvar heard voices. "Stormcloaks," noted Hadvar, "Come on. Maybe we can reason with them.". Thorkild nodded, he hoped that they could.

The two entered the room and approached the Stormcloaks, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Thorkild even held up both his hands to show that they meant no harm.

However, the Stormcloaks wasn't interested in the attemp at a peaceful approach. Both the Stormcloaks, a man and a woman, each drew their weapon. A warhammer and a battleaxe respectively, and ran at the two.

The man ran at Thorkild, and swung his hammer. Thorkild quickly rolled away and drew his sword. So much for peaceful solutions.

Running up to the man and slashing his sword. Thorkild successfully hit his side. Giving the man a medium sized cut. The man quickly swung his hammer in retaliation. Thorkild couldn't get away in time and instead blocked the strike with his sword. The force of the blow sending him skidding along the ground on his feet.

The man ran at Thorkild. Hoping to press his advantage and delivered a downward swing with the hammer. Thorkild dodged to the side as the hammer came down. smashing a small crater into the floor. Thorkild slashed at the man again. scoring another, larger cut to the man's other side.

The Stormcloak stumpled back. Resolving to finish the fight. Thorkild delivered a strong slash across the man's chest. He fell backwards to the ground with a weak groan. Thorkild took off the man's gauntlets and put them on.

Thorkild was joined by Hadvar, who had made quick work of his own opponent.

Hadvar walked up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Hadvar began muttering about how they could get past. Meanwhile, Thorkild went up to the door with a key he had found while searching for gear. Putting the key into the keyhole and truning, he heard a satisfying click. Thorkild opened the door and the two continued.

They went through some more hallways, and down some stairs. before they made it to a large hallway. there were people in the hallway.

But before Thorkild could see whether they were Stormcloaks or Imperials. The ceiling collapsed, burying them in rubble.

"That dragon is persistent," Thorkild muttered in annoyance as Hadvar went to a door to the side.

Behind the door was, what looked like a storeroom. Two male Stormcloaks were in the middle of raiding some barrels. Both of them were wielding a battleaxe.

The moment they spotted Thorkild and Hadvar. They both drew their axes and rushed at the two.

Thorkild ducked under a swing and stabbed his sword into the Stormcloaks chest. Miraculously, the Stormcloak kept standing and very slowly raised his axe for another attack. However, he didn't get the chance, when Thorkild punched him in the face. Sending him several feet into the air, before he crashed to the ground.

Thorkild looked over and saw that Hadvar was still locked in combat. When a shieldbash from Hadvar sent the Stormcloak he was fighting stumbling back. Thorkild rushed forward and quickly cut down the Stormcloak.

"There should be some potions laying around here. See if you can find them, we could probably use them," Hadvar stated as he walked through the room. Nodding, Thorkild got to work, searching through the room. He ended up finding a bunch of healing potions, a couple stamina potions and a magicka potion.

"Done?" asked Hadvar, Thorkild nodded, "okay, let's go," Hadvar stated.

After going through some more hallways with stairs. They came to a room with three cages up against the wall and something that was clearly for torture.

"The torture room... gods, i wish we didn't need these," Hadvar muttered somberly, confirming Thorkild's suspicion.

Two Stormcloaks was fighting the torturer and his assistant. Thorkild went slowly towards the fight between the torturer and the Stormcloak. The torturer was shooting lightning from his hands towards the Stormcloak, who simply charged through it, ignoring the burns she was getting.

Thorkild didn't reach them in time to help, not that he was trying to. The Stormcloak swung her greatsword, cutting the torturers head clean off.

However, she didn't spot Thorkild in time to avoid the strike that slit her throat.

"Thanks for the help," the assistant said after the other Stormcloak had been dealt with. While the assistant talked with Hadvar, Thorkild spotted a shield on the hanging on the wall. Grinning, he went over and took it. Finally, he had really missed the feeling of a shield.

He eventually joined the other two. They seemed ready leave, when Hadvar noticed something in one of the cages. "Oh! that, we lost the key a long time ago the poor guy took it hard," muttered the assistant with an ashamed expression. Hadvar gave Thorkild some lockpicks. "Try and see if you can't get that thing open, we'll need everything we can get," Hadvar ordered.

Thorkild nodded and got to work. He eventually got the door open, after breaking a couple lockpicks.

He ended up getting some gold, another magicka potion, a spellbook and soe magical items from the dead mage.

With that taken care off, the three continued on. On the way Hadvar explained what was happening.

After going through some more hallways they came to a large room with a hole in the wall leading into, what seemed like a cave.

After going through the hallway-like cave. The group found a large cavern with a small stream in the middle and broken building dotted around. Several Stormcloaks were patrolling.

Thorkild told the others to stay put while he got the Stormcloak's attention. They nodded at that.

When the closest guard had his back turned to their location, Thorkild moved. Rushing forward Thorkild slammed his shield into the guard's back before the other Stormcloaks could warn him. Thorkild followed up by stabbing his down into the downed man's back.

Looking around Thorkild spotted a few more Stormcloaks rushing towards him and in the back to Stomcloaks preparing bows. Thorkild figured it would be best to get rid of the enemy's ranged support and ran towards the two.

Thorkild dodged under an attack from the first Stormcloak to reach him. Immediately after that he brought up his sword and cut an arrow shot at him in half. Continuing towards the archers, Thorkild heard the sound of fighting behind him. Signaling that the others were distracting the Stormcloaks.

Thorkild kept going towards the archers, occasionally either blocking their arrows with his shield or, cutting them out of the air with his sword.

Eventually Thorkild got too close for the use of their bows, and the two Stormcloaks discarded them and drew a sword each.

The two attacked Thorkild at the same time. Forcing him to hold up his shield to block. Pushing the both of them back, Thorkild went for the one to his right. Slashing him across the chest, making him stumble back. But before Thorkild could finish the man off, the Stormcloak to his left swung her sword.

Their swords clashed in a shower of sparks. Thorkild them bashed his shield into the Stormcloaks face. Unfortunately the first Stormcloak had recovered and attacked. Giving Thorkild a small cut in his side. Ignoring the hit Thorkild kicked the still disoriented Stormcloak in the stomach to keep her away before headbutting the male Stormcloak.

Thorkild finished the man off with a powerful swing with his sword that severed the man's head from his body.

Thorkild then slammed the edge of his shield into the female Stormcloak's neck, breaking it. She fell limply to the ground.

After that he was joined at the exit by the two others. "You two go on ahead, i'll stay behind in case there's other survivors," the assistant told Hadvar and Thorkild.

The two nodded and went through the exit into a hallway with a raised bridge at the end. Hadvar pulled a lever on the ground, causing the bridge to drop, giving them passage to another large cavern.

As they were crossing the cavern, it started to shake. A deafening crashing sound went off as a large amount of rubble destroyed the bridge they had just crossed and blocked off that exit. "Damn, no going back that way," muttered Hadvar. "Come on, let's keep going. I'm sure the others will find a way," said Thorkild as he gestured for Hadvar to follow. Hadvar nodded.

They exited the cavern through a large opening into another hallway. Unfortunately they soon found the hallway ending in a dead end. Hadvar gestured to an opening to the side and they went through.

After even more hallways the two found an even larger cavern. But this one was covered in spiderwebs. Thorkild froze at the sight, sweat broke out all over his face, a chill went down his spine and the hair on his back stood on end. Spiders.

Hadvar also paused at the sight when they both noticed eight, eight-legged figures moving the towards them. The figures varied in size from roughly the size of a dog to almost the size of a fully grown man.

Hadvar was about to draw his sword when he was interrupted.

Thorkild screamed bloody murder and rushed the group of spider. He had discarded his shield and had drawn the sword he had put in the bag earlier.

Thorkild ran right into the group, swinging both swords wildly. Still screaming in a combination of indignant rage and mind-numbing terror.

After a couple minutes of this it was over. Thorkild stood panting, covered in spider-goo, the spiders themselves had been shredded completely. What little remained lay in a circle around him.

The stunned Hadvar couldn't help but give a quip about what he just saw. "What's next, giant snakes?" he asked with a smirk. "That would be swell," Thorkild stated, completely straight faced.

With that, the two continued through another hallway into the biggest cavern so far. In the middle of the cavern was a sleeping bear. Hadvar noticed it too. "Hold on. There's a bear up ahead, i'd rather not tangle with her right now, so let's see if we can sneak past," he whispered to Thorkild, who nodded.

Hadvar suddenly handed him a bow and some arrows. "Or, if you're feeling lucky, maybe we can catch her off guard," Hadvar noted. Thorkild looked at the bow and then at the bear, before putting the bow into his bag.

The two slowly sneaked around the bear. occasionally stopping when the bear seemed to move a bit.

Eventually they got around and moved on. Suddenly, Thorkild felt a breeze hit him. Realising what this meant, he picked up the pace, followed by Hadvar.

Rounding a corner they both saw a hole in the rock which sunlight was spilling in through. "Yes!" Thorkild declared happily with a grin of relief. "I was worried we'd be stuck in here forever," Hadvar stated casually with a similar expression.

Together they ran into the light, eager to get outside.


	2. Episode 2: To Whiterun

**Hello everybody. We're back for another episode. My updating schedule is probably going to be a bit erratic so sorry in advance. Also i've figured out an intro for this, if you like it, great! if you don't, why not give me some ideas for a better one.**

 **Alastair279 - The wait is over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Bethesda Game Studios do.**

-o-

Intro:

 _Fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein_

 _(An imperial and a stormcloak army clashes, when a shadow passes over)_

 _Alduin, feyn du jon_

 _(Alduin appears amidst an inferno)_

 _Kruziik vokun staadnau_

 _(Alduin flies into the sky where his wings cover the sun)_

 _Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein_

 _(Everything turns blood red before Harkon appear in his vampire lord form)_

 _Nuz aan sul fent alok_

 _(the sun suddenly appears as all the flames from before die out)_

 _Fod fin vul dovah nok_

 _(Closeup on a shocked Alduin)_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz_

 _(A silhouette walks towards the two with the sun behind it)_

 _Paaz keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin Jot_

 _(Random shots of Skyrim's landscape)_

 _Dovahkiin!_

 _(Thorkild flies through the flames and slashes Harkon)_

 _Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _(Random shots of Thorkild fighting)_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _(Thorkild slashes the side of Alduin's head)_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _(Alduin breathe fire towards Thorkild who returns with Unrelenting Force)_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_

 _(Thorkild faces of against Miraak)_

-o-

Thorkild and Hadvar both grinned happily, when they came out of the cave and saw the sky. It looked like it was the middle of the day. Neither of them really knew how long, they had been underground, but it felt like hours.

Thorkild eagerly threw out his arms and took a deep breath. It was shocking how quickly, one could start to severly miss fresh air. However, the peace didn't last long.

"Wait!" Thorkild heard Hadvar shout behind him. Before he could turn around and ask what it was. Hadvar tackled him to the ground. Looking up at the sky with a worried expression.

"Hey! What in Obliv-" Thorkild started before Hadvar brought a hand over his mouth and shushed at him. The next second, a massive shadow passed over the two. It was the dragon.

Thorkild and Hadvar silently watched the dragon fly past. Neither of them willing to make a sound and risk getting the dragon's attention. As he watched it fly,Thorkild felt sweat break out all over his body, and a strange feeling swelling up. Part fear and part excitement.

For a brief moment Thorkild could have sworn, the dragon looked right at him.

The moment was soon over and the dragon disappeared in the distance. Thorkild and Hadvar waited for a few more seconds before they got up. "Looks like he's gone for good this time," stated Hadvar, looking in the direction the dragon disappeared in. "But i don't think we should stick around and see if he comes back," he said before turning to Thorkild.

"Closest town to here i Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there, i'm sure he'd help you out," Hadvar started walking down the small path leading away from the cave and into the forest. "Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without you," said Hadvar as he waved to Thorkild and went out of sight.

Thorkild was about to start walking as well when he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his side. He had forgotten to heal his wound. Giving a somewhat pained chuckle at his stupidity, Thorkild raised one hand and began casting a simple healing spell. After a couple seconds, the pain stopped.

With that done, Thorkild walked down the path. He had heard a lot about Skyrim's beauty from his father. So far it wasn't a dissapointment. as he continued down the path a loud rumble suddenly sounded from his stomach.

Thorkild brought a hand to his stomach and groaned. In all that chaos he hadn't realised, just how hungry he was. However, luck seemed to smile on Thorkild that day, because just a bit further along the path he could smell something.

Food.

Grinning to himself Thorkild veered off the path when it went to the right. Following the smell through the wilderness. it didn't take long for him to reach a small camp. The camp was made up of three tents, a skinning rack and a bonfire in the middle. Three people were at the camp. One was chopping some firewood, while the two others seemed to just be lazing around. The one chopping wood was wearing fur armor, one of the two lazy ones was also wearing fur armor and the last one wore full iron armor. All three were men.

As Thorkild got closer the three noticed him and immediately pulled out their weapons. One was holding a bow, another a battleaxe and the one in iron armor, a banded iron shield and a steel sword.

Thorkild quickly held his hands in front of him and slowed his approach. He didn't relly want to pick another fight already. "Um, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but happen to be a bit hungry. Could i perhaps get a little of your food. I'll pay, of course," he said, hoping to ease the situation.

The three stared at him for a second, before the one with the bow nocked an arrow and let it fly towards him. Thorkild yelped and quickly brought a hand up and caught the arrow in mid-air. The other two rushed at Thorkild, both swining their respective weapon. The combined attack forcing him back. The two pressed their advantage, attacking Thorkild with several vicious strikes.

The constant stream of arrows only made it more difficult to retaliate. eventually Thorkild was pushed up against one of the nearby trees. when the one with the axe came in with a horizontal swing, Thorkild jumped above the attack and the attacker. Instead of Thorkild the attack hit the tree. The wood completely splintered as the axe severed it and send the rest of the tree into the air.

Thorkild grabbed the tree and swung himself around to the other side. He deflected another arrow shot by the the archer. Coiling up in the air, he put both feet on the tree. Before pushing it towards the archer. It wasn't a big tree, but it was more than enough to crush the man when it hit.

Thorkild smirked as he reached the apex of his jump and began to descend towards the two others. They both swung at him at the same time. Only to be met by his shield. Thorkild lashed out with his leg. Pushing the one in iron armor back. He then turned and met the one with the axe, head on. The man ran at Thorkild and swung his axe downwards. Thorkild bashed it out of the way with his shield and swung his sword. Only for it to be blocked by the handle.

The man pushed Thorkild back and moved in for another strike. Thorkild leapt to the side as the axe came down cleaving a trench into the ground. Thorkild spun around, and slammed the side of his shield into the man's neck. The man sumbled back, and Thorkild rushed towards him. Slashing him across the chest.

The one in iron armor suddenly joined in on the fight. The two began trying to pressure Thorkild with a barrage of attacks again. However, with the archer gone and the man with the battleaxe injured. It was much easier for Thorkild to hold them off. An attack from both of them hit the shield. After struggling with the force for a couple seconds, Thorkild brutally pushed them away. He leapt towards the one with the battleaxe, and stabbed his sword straight into the man's chest.

Turning to the last one, Thorkild ruashed and slashed at him. The man simply brought up his shield to block. Undeterred Thorkild began slashing aggressively at him. Every attack simply hitting the shield. Thorkild jumped back when the man suddenly bashed with his shield. Thorkild then leapt forward, hoping to use this opening to land a hit. However, his attack was blocked by the man's sword. Thorkild swung his left arm towards the man. Slamming the edge of his shield into the man's chest.

The man simply stumbled back a bit before counterattacking. The two continued clashing for a bit. His opponents armor made it difficult for Thorkild to deal any significant damage. When the man prepared a power attack, Thorkild saw his chance. Quickly dodging the attack, Thorkild stabbed his sword upwards into the man's unprotected chin and further into his head. The man fell to the ground.

He didn't move.

A little while later, Thorkild was walking down a road. Now geared up in full iron armor with a new shield and sword. He was munching on a piece of bread he had found while looting the camp. The camp itself had laid close to a road and Thorkild, after consulting his map, had found the way he needed to go.

After walking for a while Thorkild came to a strange location. It was a small stone platform. Three upright stones with a hole near the top was standing on the platform in a triangle. There was a different constellation carved into each stone.

Thorkild recognized one with the constellation representing warriors, one with the constellation representing thieves and one with the constellation representing mages.

As Thorkild inspected the stones out of simple curiosity, he felt oddly drawn to the stone with the warrior constellation. As he came closer to it, he somewhat uncertainly stretched his arm out. When he touched it. Several lines carved into the stone as well as the hole suddenly glowed a bright blue. Then a beam of light shot from the top of the stone and into the sky.

Thorkild stared at the beam before it dissapeared, wondering what that was about. After a few seconds of staring, he decided that it was time to get going. For some reason he felt more clear in the head and more motivated as well.

As Thorkild continued down the road he looked over to his left at a river that ran beside the road. A giant building of some kind was placed on a mountain on the other side of the river. Thorkild couldn't help but feel, that something in that building was calling for him.

After walking for some time, Thorkild finally found a small town. A wall with a large gate was in front. Begind the wall, there were several wooden houses. Thorkild could off to the side see a sawmill. When he entered the town, getting a slight nod from a whiterun guard which he returned. Thorkild saw Hadvar talking to an older man standing near a forge next to a fairly large house. The old man was probably the town blacksmith.

Hadvar noticed Thorkild approaching and smiled a little before turning back to the man. "Uncle Alvor. We should go inside to talk," Hadvar said. Alvor frowned, "what's going on?" he then looked at Thorkild. "And who's this?" he asked. "He's a friend. Saved my life, in fact. Listen i'll explain but we should get inside first," Hadvar urged.

Alvor frowned and then nodded. "Alright, come in then. Sigrid will get you something, and then you can tell me what's going on," Alvor agreed. With that, Thorkild and Hadvar followed Alvor into the house.

The interior of the house was pretty basic. A couple of beds against the wall, a fireplace, a table with some chairs and some stairs to the basement.

"Sigrid! We have company!" Alvor called out. A woman made her way up the stairs. "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! You two must be son hungry. Take a seat, i'll get you something to eat," she called when she saw Hadvar and Thorkild. Alvor sat down on one of the chairs. "Now then boy. What's the big mystery? Why are you here with a stranger, looking like you both lost an argument with a cave bear," he asked.

"It's a long story. You know i was assigned to General Tullius's guard," Hadvar began. Alvor nodded and gestured for him to continue. "We were stopped in Helgen when we got attacked...by a dragon," Hadvar finished. Alvor's eyes widened in shock.

"A dragon! That's..ridiculous! Are you drunk boy?" He questioned. "Husband. Let him tell his story," Sigrid cut in. Hadvar smiled at her, "not much more to tell. The dragon destroyed Helgen in a fight with General Tullius. Mass confusion. I'm not sure if there were any other survivors. I doubt i would have made it myself if not for my friend here," Hadvar said as he nodded towards Thorkild, who shrugged with a small grin.

"Anyway, i need to get back to Solitude and let them know what happened. I had hoped you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay," Hadvar asked hopefully as he turned over to Alvor. Alvor simply nodded and smiled a little. "Of course. Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however i can," he said. Alvor then talked to Thorkild. "Like i said. I'm glad to help however i can," he said before his tone became more serious. "But i need your help. We need your help. The jarl needs to know that there's a dragon on the loose, Riverwood is defenseless. We must get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send as many soldiers as he can. If you do that for me i'll be in your debt," Alvor asked.

"Huh? Oh...er, sure i'll get word to Whiterun," Thorkild said stumbling a bit, surprised that he had been addressed. "Thank you. Just follow the road. It will take you right there," said Alvor with a smile. Thorkild realised something. "Before i go. Do you have some supplies i could take?" he asked. Alvor nodded.

Shortly afterwards Thorkild was on the road again. Following the road like Alvor had advised him. Brought him out of town and over a bridge over the river. He noticed a path leading up the mountain with the strange bulding. But decided against going, figuring it was better to stay on the road, Alvor instructed him to.

It didn't take long on the road, before Thorkild could see a giant keep in the distance. He could also vaguely see roofs next to the keep. _'That must be Whiterun,'_ Thorkild thought. The road eventually split. To the left it went past some farm and a brewery and continued towards Whiterun. To the right, it went over the river. Thorkild went left.

It was peaceful as Throkild walked down the road. Unfortunately, that peace was suddenly broken when the earth started shaking. Thorkild yelped, as he was thrown off balance. After regaining his balance Thorkild frowned and ran down the road. Mindful of the several smaller tremors. After a bit, he could also hear the sound of battle cries. As he got closer to the source of the tremors. Thorkild saw three people fighting a giant.

There were two women. One with slightly long red-brown hair and some war paint fashioned like a claw across her face. She was wearing some kind of armor that Thorkild hadn't seen before. The other was slightly younger, had dark brown hair and had a very small amount of war paint on her face. She was wearing scale armor. Other than the women, there was a man with dark brown hair, some war paint around his eyes and a small beard. He was wearing steel armor.

Thorkild's eyes widened when he realised that the woman in scale armor was laying on the ground in obvious pain. The giant was standing above her preparing to swing it's massive club. Thorkild raced forward as fast as he could. Just barely managing to get the woman away from the strike. However, the force of the strike still created a shockwave, that flung Thorkild and the woman into the air.

Thorkild managed to correct himself in mid-air and landed on his feet holding the woman bridal style. He then gently let her down and rushed towards the giant. The giant raised one leg and attempted to stomp on him. Thorkild rolled past just as it stomped, just missing him. The shockwave from the stomp helped Thorkild get to his feet faster, and he turned and slashed at the giant's leg, hoping to immobilize it.

However, when the slash landed, it felt almost like hitting durable armor. All his attack did was making a small gash across the giant's knee. It also made the giant roar in pain and anger, and swing it's fist towards Thorkild. Thorkild raised his shield to block but still got thrown back by the attack, landing on his back, knocking the wind out of him. The giant roared again and rushed with it's club raised.

Thorkild desperately rolled to the side as the club came down. The strike bashed a large crater into the ground and flung Thorkild into the air. Correcting himself again, Thorkild landed on his feet again, though with a noticeable stumble. Regaining his footing, Thorkild raced forward, jumped and slashed the giant across the chest. Ducking under it's counter attack, he rolled in between it's legs to get behind it. He then slashed it across it's side.

The giant roared and swung it's arm towards him. Only for Thorkild to dodge under it and stab the giant in the midsection. He then leapt to the right as the giant's club crashed into the ground. Bracing himself, Thorkild managed to avoid being flung into the air again, as the shockwave destroyed a couple nearby trees.

Thorkild slashed the giant's midsection again. In retaliation, the giant raised it's club and sent a flurry of strikes at him. Thorkild frantically dodged left and right. Desperately struggling to dodge the attacks.

The giant raised it's leg and stomped down. Forcing Thorkild to jump away from it. The giant rushed at Thorkild, who didn't manage to dodge in time, and hit him straight in the stomach with it's club.

Thorkild could taste blood in his mouth as he was sent flying back. Landing on his back. The giant ran at the wounded young man and raised it's club to finish him off. However, before the blow landed, a figure moved in front of Thorkild and matched the club with it's sword.

It was the man from before.

The collison between their attacks pushed both of them back. Before the giant could ragin it's bearings, an arrow struck it right in the chest. As it stumbled back, the woman Thorkild had helped, ran up and slashed it's midsection.

The man crouched down next to Thorkild. "You alright there lad," he asked in visible concern. "Yeah. I'll be fine," Thorkild answered. Already in the middle of getting up. The man nodded and ran at the giant. Intercepting a strike aimed at the woman. Brutally flinging the giant back. It was already covered in a large number of arrows.

Thorkild, meanwhile had fished out one of the healing potions he had gotten from Helgen and drank from it. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he felt the worst of his injuries heal.

With that. Thorkild rushed in and joined the fight. The giant was quickly being overwhelmed now that it had to fight three people in close quarters at once. The constant stream of arrows didn't help.

A stray punch sent the woman backwards, when an arrow shot into the giant's eye. Causing it to stumble back, roaring. Thorkild noticed the woman running at the giant, and held out his shield as a platform. The woman smirked when she noticed what he was doing. When she reached him, she stepped onto the shield and jumped at the same time, as he heaved the shield up. Sending her into the air. She flipped once in the air. And brought her sword down straight into the giant's throat.

It fell over with a weak gurgle. Crashing into the ground with a mighty crash. The fight was over.

As Thorkild was catching his breath, he noticed the red-haired woman approaching. "You handle yourself pretty well," she said with a smirk. "You would make a decent shield-brother," she finished. Thorkild raised an eyebrow in confusion, "shield-brother? What's that?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "An outsider, then? Never heard of the Companions," she asked. "We're an order of warriors. Brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to help if the coin is good enough," she ended. Thorkild's interest was piqued. "Can i join you?" he asked. The woman shrugged, "that's not really for me to say. If you're interested, talk Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr, the hall of the Companions. The old man's got a keen eye. If you're worthy he can tell," she answered and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Thorkild called after her. She turned and looked at him. "I never got your name..." Thorkild said. The woman nodded, "i am Aela," she then pointed at the man, "that's Farkas," the at the other woman, "and that's Ria," she then looked at Thorkild. "And you?" she asked. "My name is Thorkild," he said. "Well Thorkild, it's been fun, and if you decide to join the Companions come talk to me. We'll hunt sometime," she said before the group left.

Watching them leave, Thorkild figured he should get going as well. Following the road leading up to Whiterun. Past a gate and immediately after that, a drawbridge. Finally he came up the entrance. He was stopped by a guard. "Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only," the guard said. "Riverwood calls for the jarl's aid," answered Thorkild.

"Riverwood is in danger too? You better go on in. You'll find the jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill," the guard said. Thorkild nodded and walked, up to the gate and entered the city.

The first thing he saw inside was a blonde, male nord in imperial armor arguing with an imperial woman next to a forge. "We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must get more weapons for the Imperial Army," the man said. "I just can't fill up an order that size on my own," the woman retorted, frustrated. Thorkild simply walked past them, not really wanting to have anything to do with, whatever they were arguing about.

Before he got far though, the man called out to him. "Hey you! Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"

Thorkild wasn't sure what the heck the man meant by that, but Battle-Born sounded cooler. "Uh, Battle-Born," he answered. "Then i say, well met kinsman, i knew you were a sharp one the second i laid eyes on you," the man said with a sudden jovial smile. He slapped Thorkild on the back and continued on with whatever he was doing. Thorkild stood back in immense confusion.

Shaking his head, Thorkild continued on his way. Passing a large open area with some stalls. Up some stairs to another large area with an old tree in the middle. To the right there was a large building that looked oddly like an upside down ship. To the left there were a bunch of houses. And right across was some stairs leading up to Dragonsreach.

After scaling the stairs, Thorkild came to a small bridge over an artificial pond. On the other side of the bridge there was a pair of large doors. Like most of the keep they were made of wood.

When he entered, he came into a large room. On the other end of the room a male nord was sitting in an ornate throne-like chair. Two long tables were set up in the same part of the room. Some people were eating at the tables.

Thorkild walked towards the man on the chair, figuring that he was Jarl Balgruuf. He noticed that the jarl was arguing with an imperial man. As Thorkild approached, he noticed, a dark elf moving from beside the jar to intercept.

When they got near, she spoke. "What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf is not recieving visitors," she said in a gruff voice. "Alvor sent me. Riverwood is in danger," Thorkild said. The dark elf frowned as she regarded him. "As housercarl, my job is to deal with anything that endanger the jarl or his people. You have my attention. Explain," she said.

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen," Thorkild explained, figuring that, that would make her let him through. The dark elf's eyes widened a bit. "You know about Helgen? The jarl will want to speak with you, then. Approach," she allowed.

As the two came closer to the jarl, he turned and looked at Thorkild. "So. You were at Helgen? You saw the dragon with your own eyes?" the jarl asked. "Yes. I had a great view while the imperials was trying to cut my head off," Thorkild confirmed. Balgruuf smirked slightly in amusement. "Really? You are certainly honest about your past. But it is not my concern who the imperials want to execute," Balgruuf said. Thorkild nodded. "The dragon destroyed Helgen and last time i saw it, it was heading this way," he told the jarl.

Balgruuf turned to the imperial beside him with a frown. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strenght of our walls? Against a dragon?" he asked. The dark elf stepped forward, "my lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. If that dragon is still around it is in great danger," she said.

The imperial began complaining, but was quickly interrupted by Balgruuf. "I will not stand idly by,while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people," he then turned to the elf, "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once," he ordered. "Yes, my jarl," Irileth said with a salute and walked off. "If you'll excuse me. i'll return to my duties," Proventus said and left too.

Balgruuf then looked at Thorkild. "Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service that i will not forget," he said. The jarl then threw a steel shield to him. "Take this, as a token of my esteem," Balgruuf stated. As Thorkild equipped his new shield, Balgruuf rose and gestured for Thorkild to follow.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone with your talents, perhaps,"

Curious, Thorkild followed Balgruuf into a smaller room off to the side. In the room, a hooded man stood leaned over an enchanting table, next to the enchanting table there was an alchemy lab. "Farengar! I believe i have found someone to help you with your project," Balgruuf called out to the man. Farengar looked up and then at Thorkild. "So, the jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research on the dragons," Farengar mused. He then nodded. "Yes, i could use someone to fetch something for me. Oh, and when i say fetch, i actually mean delving into a dangerous ruin in search of a ancient stone tablet that possibly isn't even there," Farengar admitted.

Thorkild rose an eyebrow at that. "Alright. Where am i going and what am i fetching?" he asked. Farengar smirked at that, "straight to the point eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that," Farengar then turned towards Balgruuf. "It does indeed look like you've got me an able assistant. I'm sure he will prove most helpful," he said.

Balgruuf nodded. "This is a priority now. Anthing that can help us against the dragons is. Succed at this, and you will be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt," he said to Thorkild, who nodded and turned to leave.

He had some preparations to do.

-o-

 **So, what do you to that? The whole thing is slowly (hopefully) becoming more shonen esque. Also,a fair warning, i will be making use of a lot of timeskips in this fic. They won't be those year-long skips you normally see in will be a couple weeks long at most, and i'll warn you when they happen.**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**


	3. Episode 3: Bleak Falls Barrow

**Hey, how have you all been? There's not much to say this time around so i'll just get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Skyrim. Bethesda Game Studios does.**

* * *

 _Fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein_

 _(An imperial and a stormcloak army clashes, when a shadow passes over)_

 _Alduin, feyn du jon_

 _(Alduin appears amidst an inferno)_

 _Kruziik vokun staadnau_

 _(Alduin flies into the sky where his wings cover the sun)_

 _Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein_

 _(Everything turns blood red before Harkon appear in his vampire lord form)_

 _Nuz aan sul fent alok_

 _(the sun suddenly appears as all the flames from before die out)_

 _Fod fin vul dovah nok_

 _(Closeup on a shocked Alduin)_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz_

 _(A silhouette walks towards the two with the sun behind it)_

 _Paaz keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin Jot_

 _(Random shots of Skyrim's landscape)_

 _Dovahkiin!_

 _(Thorkild flies through the flames and slashes Harkon)_

 _Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _(Random shots of Thorkild fighting)_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _(Thorkild slashes the side of Alduin's head)_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _(Alduin breathe fire towards Thorkild who returns with Unrelenting Force)_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_

 _(Thorkild faces of against Miraak)_

* * *

It had been a couple days since, Thorkild was tasked with going into an old ruin and obtaining the Dragonstone by jarl Balgruuf. In the following few days, Thorkild had spent most of his time, training or working on his smithing. He had managed to strike up a sort of apprenticeship with one of Whiterun's two blacksmiths. Adrianne Avenicci.

Under her tutelage, it hadn't taken long for him, to make himself a full set of steel armor, and a quiver full of arrows. With that, as well as the improvements he had made to his shield and sword. Thorkild felt pretty confident as he made his way outside of Whiterun. Nodding to guard as he left.

As he was walking away from Whiterun, he looked towards the mountain that, he was told Bleak Falls Barrow was located on. As he looked towards it, he realised it was the same mountain that could be seen from Riverwood. Which meant, that the giant structure he had seen must have been Bleak Falls Barrow. What a coincidence.

Thorkild realised that the path was steering away from the mountain. So he veered off the path towards the mountain. He could see what appeared to be a small path leading up the mountainside. So he went towards that.

He finally spotted the beginning of the path. He noticed a large open area next to it. A large bonfire was located at the other end of the area. Two giants were mulling about.

Thorkild briefly froze up when he saw them. When he had fought a giant on the way to Whiterun, it had almost ended up very bad for him, and would have, if he hadn't gotten help from the Companions. Luckily, it seemed they hadn't noticed him. He began walking up the path, slowly.

After a little bit, he figured that he was clear of the giants and relaxed, picking up his pace a little bit. His trek up the mountain was eventually interrupted by a series of menacing growls. Thorkild looked to his right, towards the growls. It was a small pack of about seven wolves.

The wolves kept growling, as Thorkild simply drew his sword with a bored expression. The wolves all charged at him. Thorkild responded with three simple slashes, so fast his arm was nothing more than a blur. He sheathed his sword as the now dead wolves fell to the ground.

Thorkild continued on his way. After walking a bit he could see Bleak Falls Barrow to his right, but there didn't seem like the path was leading towards it. However, after a bit, the path did start going to the right. Towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

As he was walking up the stairs towards the entrance. Thorkild was blocked by a man in fur armor. On the wall to the right of the stairs. Another man, wearing fur armor and wielding a bow was standing. On the wall to the left there was a woman, wearing fur armor as well. She too had a bow. The man blocking the stairs drew a large greatsword and charged.

Thorkild sighed and unsheathed his sword. The two archers each fired an arrow as the man with the sword charged. Thorkild blurred forward, letting the two arrows collide harmlessly. Thorkild passed the man with the sword and stopped a few meters behind him. After a second, a squirt of blood exploded from the man's shoulder and he collapsed.

Thorkild then blurred up the last steps, and towards the woman. Cutting her down just as she prepared to nock another arrow. Thorkild turned towards the last guy, and leaned to the side. Letting an arrow fly past. Thorkild fished an arrow out of the quiver filled with steel arrows. After testing it's weight a bit. Thorkild threw it towards the man and hit him straight in the chest. Throwing him to the ground.

Waiting a bit to see if there were others. Thorkild felt pretty proud of his throw. He couldn't use a bow to save his own life, but like this... he wouldn't need to. He then went up the tomb's entrance. A pair of gigantic metal doors. Despite their size they were surprisingly easy to get open.

Behind the doors there was a large room with rubble spread around. In the back of the room there was a bonfire with two figures in fur armor, a man and a woman, sitting next to it.

Thorkild crouched, and snuck forward. As he did he heard the two talking about some kind of 'golden claw'. Hiding behind a piece of rubble, Thorkild grabbed a pebble. He then threw the pebble over to the side. The sound startled both people and they rose and grabbed their weapons. A sword, each.

Thorkild waited as the woman passed his hiding place, and the man then stopped next to it. Seeing his chance, Thorkild leapt out from his hiding spot and slammed his shield into the man, knocking him down. He then ran towards the woman, and cut her down. Returning his attention to the man. Thorkild ran up, and bashed him straight in the face, with his shield.

The man got sent flying away, and crashed into the wall above an opening to a hallway. He didn't get up after falling to the ground.

Thorkild frowned as he looked down the hallway. It seemed like the only way further into the temple. So he began walking down the hallway.

The place's age was really showing. The hallway was completely overgrown, and several connected hallways were blocked off by rubble.

After walking the hallway for a bit. Thorkild noticed a room further ahead, down some stairs. He also noticed a man in leather armor standing near a lever in the middle of the room.

Thorkild watched as the man pulled the lever. The next second the man was hit by a volley of small arrows. He collapsed on the ground. Thorkild cautiously entered the room. His shield ready, in case he was attacked.

The room was empty. On the wall opposite of the entrance there was a gate. Above the gate there were two pillars with pictures. One to the left that looked like a snake, and one to the right that looked like a fish. A third pillar was lying on the ground. This one had a picture of a snake.

Thorkild frowned as he looked around. He noticed that over to the side there were three more pillars. These also had pictures. Thorkild narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked them over. They looked like they could be moved. Maybe that was the way to get that gate open.

Grabbing the edge of the pillar. Thorkild pulled, it swung around, now showing a different picture. Thorkild looked over at the three, immobile pillars. Deep in thought. Then he, with a start, realised what he was supposed to do.

After a minute he had managed to move the pillars so that they showed the correct picture. The one in the middle and the one to the left both showed a snake. The one to the right showed a fish.

He then walked over, and pulled the lever. As he had hoped, the gate opened. going through the, now open, gate. He came to a semi-large room. Right across from him, there was a table with some potions on it. To his left a wooden spiral staircase, covered in spider webs. Putting the potions into his back. Thorkild went down the stairs. Suppressing a shudder as he did.

He heard a series of aggressive squeaks. Three skeevers were running up the stairs, towards him. Three lightning fast slashes dealt with that. The staircase eventually stopped at the entrance to another hallway. This one was also filled with spider webs.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard a voice to his left. "Hello! Is someone there!? Please help me!?" the voice shouted. Thorkild frowned and walked over to where he heard the voice. He was blocked by an entrance completely covered in spider webs. Thorkild cut it down, and stepped into a room covered in more web, and filled with giant egg sacks.

Thorkild's eyes widened comically when a large, eight-legged figure fell from the ceilling and landed. It was a massive frostbite spider. Much bigger than the ones he had seen when he was escaping from Helgen.

Thorkild snarled as he blurred towards the spider. Delivering an upwards strike that sent the spider reeling back. The spider brought it's maw down. Trying to bite him. Thorkild simply blocked the attack with his shield. He then pushed the spider back, and bashed it into the air. Jumping towards it, Thorkild slammed the edge of the shield into the spider in mid air. Sending it crashing into the wall. Before it could recover, he shot forward and impaled it. Thorkild forced his sword upwards. Cutting the spider almost completely in half.

He then turned towards the only other person in the room. A dark elf stuck in a massive amount of web. He was wearing hide armor, and had an expression of shock on his face.

However, the shock quickly turned to glee. "You...you killed it! Oh, thank the Divines. Now, cut me down," he pleaded. Thorkild regarded him for a second. "Do you know anything about the golden claw?" Thorkild asked sternly. The man nodded eagerly, "the claw! Yes! I know about the claw, and how to get past the ancient nord's security," he said.

Thorkild nodde, figuring that, that was an acceptable reason to let him down. Thorkild quickly cut the web apart, and the man dropped to the ground. Thorkild kept a small distance to let the man get his bearings.

However, when the man got to his feet, he smirked. "Fool. Why would i share all these riches with anyone," he said. Before Thorkild could say anything. The man took off down the hallway behind him. So fast he would have been nothing, but a blur to an average person. However, Thorkild was not an average person, and blurred out too as he gave chase.

The two shot through the hallways as mind-numbing speeds. But after a bit. Thorkild caught up to the elf, and tackled him to the floor. The speed they were going at caused them to slide across the floor. They eventually came to a stop. "Got you," Thorkild said to the groaning elf.

Suddenly, a sword came from out of nowhere, cut of the elf's head. Thorkild yelped in shock, and scrambled back. An axe was swung at him, but he blurred to the side to dodge. It still managed to give him a tiny cut on his cheek. Thorkild jumped to his feet and got a good look at his attackers.

There were three of them. They looked a lot like corpses. Grey skin, yet with eerily bright, glowing blue eyes. They wore ancient looking armor and strange weapons. One had a sword and a shield. The other, simply, an axe.

Thorkild raised his shield, and bashed an arrow out of the air. A third one was standing behind the others. Preparing another arrow.

Thorkild shot forward and slashed the one with the sword across the chest. Sending it flying into the one with the bow. The last one said something in a weird language, and raised it's axe. Thorkild blocked the blow with his shield. The force of it, smashing a large crater into the ground.

Thorkild thrusted his sword into it's stomach. He then shifted his attention to the two others, who were trying to get up. Running up to them, he cut the archer, horizontally, in half. He immediately turned around, and blocked an attack from the last one.

After pushing it back, he cut off it's head. He decided to see if the elf had that claw, on him. He had. Thorkild also found a journal which he decided to take with him. Taking a deep breath. Thorkild turned around to continue deeper into the crypt.

And immediately had to throw up his shield to block a wall of spikes that suddenly swung around the corner.

After that unpleasant surprise, Thorkild continued on his way. Bunks was carved into the walls with corpses in most of them. Some of the corpses looked like the three creatures that had attacked him earlier.

These, however, wasn't moving.

Well, not all of them

Four of them was, though. Thorkild didn't feel like giving them time to get ready. So he rushed up to the closest one, and cut it down while it was still getting out of it's bunk.

He then rushed to the next one, and cut that one down, before it could get out of it's bunk, too. However, the last two was now rushing at him. Thorkild picked an arrow out of his quiver and threw at the closest of the two. Hitting it right between the eyes.

It slumped to the ground as the last one reached Thorkild, and swung it's battleaxe at him. Thorkild jumped over the attack, and kicked the creature in the face. It was flung back. Thorkild rushed at it, and slashed down. Only for it to be blocked by the axe handle. Thorkild scowled, and raised his sword again. Giving a much more powerful strike. Shattering the axe, and cutting open the creature.

A small hallway continued further into the crypt. Thorkild was about to go down it, but a blade suddenly swung in front of his face. Three axe-like blades were swinging from side to side. Making it diffcult to get through. Well, difficult for a normal person.

Thorkild simply waited until the blades all had swung past, and shot down the hallway as a blur. Easily passing all of them.

Looking around, he found himself in a corridor. There were more bunks carved into the walls, but it was a much tighter space. He heard the sound of heavy feet stomping against the ground. From around the corner, several more of the creatures emerged.

 _'What are those things?,'_ Thorkild thought before it hit. Draugr, they were draugr. His father had told him about them.

As they trudged towards him, Thorkild noticed an odd liquid on the floor. From the ceiling, there hung an urn with...something in it. One of the draugrs had walked under the urn, so Thorkild threw an arrow at the small rope holding the urn up. The urn crashed into the draugr's head, spilling it's contents on the floor, and setting fire to the liquid.

One of the draugrs managed to crawl through the fire. But a quick swing put it down for good.

After the fire had died down, Thorkild continued on his travel through. The stone eventually giving way to cave-like rock. After ascending some stairs, he came to a large room. A small stream of water was running through the room.

On the other side of the stream, a coffin was leaning against the wall. A chest was lying next to it. Thorkild stepped into the room. At the next second, the lid to the coffin popped off, and a draugr stepped out.

Not wanting to waste any time. Thorkild threw an arrow at the draugr's head. Pinning to the wall. After looting the chest, Thorkild pulled on a chain attached to the wall. Opening up a gate leading further into the caves, following the stream.

Walking down the cave, Thorkild soon came to a waterfall. He followed a path going to the right. It circled around and led to a natural bridge over the waterfall. Another draugr was standing in the way. Another thrown arrow took care of it.

He continued over the bridge, and down some more caves. Which quickly gave way to more temple corridors. They then led to another large room, filled with rubble.

Yet another draugr was standing in his way. Picking another arrow out of the quiver, Thorkild threw it at the draugr. Only for it to deflect the arrow with it's greatsword. Undeterred, Thorkild shot towards the draugr who, unexpectedly, met him head on. Their clash smashed a crater into the ground, and caused the entire room to shake.

Thorkild kicked the draugr into a nearby pillar, forming a draugr-shaped crater in it. Thorkild rushed at the draugr, slashed at it. Only for the draugr to duck under the attack which, instead, cut the pillar diagonally in half. The top half slowly slid off, and hit the ground with a crash.

Thorkild whirled around to face the draugr, but had to bring up his shield to block an attack that sent him skidding back. The draugr ran at him, and delivered a powerful slash, but he deflected it with his sword. He then delivered his own attack, but it was deflected.

The two both stepped back, before stepping forward, and delivered a flurry of attacks against each other. So fast, it looked like they were delivering several dozen attacks at once.

After a few seconds of the exchange. The draugr slipped up, giving Thorkild an opening to cut off it's arm. Just like the others, it oddly didn't bleed. Seemingly unbothered by sudden lack of an arm. The draugr raised it's sword, and swung it towards Thorkild who simply cut off it's other arm in mid-swing.

This time it actually staggered back. Thorkild kicked it further back, and cut off it's head.

He then continued over to the door at the end of the room. Opening it, he found a room on the other side. A fire was placed in the middle, contained by five statues. Behind that a hallway went on.

Going through it, he was quickly greeted by another narrow corridor with swinging blades. Thorkild simply blurred past the blades. Finding himself in another large room.

To his left, a coffin's lid suddenly sprang off, and a draugr climbed out. Before Thorkild could take it down, an arrow was shot at him by another draugr. Forcing him to step to the side. The draugr was standing on some wooden stairs at the other end of the room.

Thorkild rolled forward when a third draugr jumped from the bridge above him. Shattering the ground when it slammed down it's axe. Getting to his feet, and blocking another arrow. Thorkild noticed more of the flammable liquid on the ground, and another urn hanging above it.

Thorkild turned around, and clashed with the two draugrs. Slowly backing up as he deflected their attacks, until they were standing in the middle of the liquid. Thorkild then jumped out of the way of another arrow. The arrow instead hit one of the other draugrs in the knee. When it tried to take a step forward, it collapsed, and fell in front of the other draugr. Causing that one to fall as well.

Thorkild, in the middle of his jump, threw an arrow at the urn. Causing it to fall to the ground. Making the liquid, and the draugrs, burst into flames.

As the two burned to death, Thorkild turned towards the last draugr, and took aim. The arrow hit it straight in the chest. It stumbled back, but managed to stay on it's feet. It shot another arrow at Thorkild who retaliated by throwing one of his own. The two arrows collided in the air.

Thorkild's arrow won out. Cleaving the other in half, and hitting the draugr in the throat.

It fell off the stairs, and didn't move anymore. Thorkild went up the stairs to the second floor, and walked over the bridge. After walking through a couple corridors. Thorkild entered a large hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was some kind of door.

It was made of metal. In the middle, was a circle with an odd imprint, almost like a claw. Above that three pictures was lined vertically up. As he inspected the circle, Thorkild remembered the claw, and what the elf from before had said.

 _"Yes! I know about the claw, and how to get past the ancient nord's security,"_

 _'The claw must have something to do with getting past this thing,'_ Thorkild thought to himself. Frowning, he pressed the palm of the claw against the circle in the middle. And then stumbled back when a barrage of small arrows was shot at him.

In the confusion, he dropped the claw. When he went to pick it up, he noticed that in the palm of it, there were three pictures. Looking from the claw to the door, Thorkild got a shocked expression when he realised that some of the pictures on the claw was identical to some of the pictures on the door.

Thorkild walked up to the door, grinning now that he knew what to do, and moved the pictures until they corresponded with the ones on the claw. When he then put the claw back on the door, instead of shooting arrows at him, it began slowly lowering. Giving Thorkild entrance to a large cavern.

When he reached the other end of said cavern, he found some kind of large altar. On the altar there was a giant stone wall with strange symbols carved into it. As Thorkild approached the wall, some of the symbols started glowing a bright blue.

Throkild felt... completely mesmerized by the glowing symbols. He started slowly walking closer to them. His vision darkened, but they only glowed even brighter. He was little more than a foot away, crouched down so he was on eye-level with the symbols. Then, a word seemingly just popped up in his mind.

 **Force.**

Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. The glow subsided, and Thorkild got control of his body, back. Behind him he heard a crash. Whirling around, Thorkild saw a draugr getting out of a nearby coffin.

Thorkild fished another arrow out of his quiver, and threw it, but like the draugr from earlier this one simply swatted the arrow out of the air. It then rushed at Throkild who clashed with it.

When his sword clashed with the draugr's greatsword, Thorkild felt a, painful, wave of cold running down his arm. Ignoring the pain, he rushed at the draugr, and swung his sword.

The draugr deflected it, and the two exchanged a flurry of blows. Smacking the draugr's sword out of the way with his shield. Thorkild stabbed into it's stomach, only for it to only go in a few centimeters.

The draugr grabbed Thorkild's wrist, and threw him into a nearby boulder. It then swung it's sword in his direction. Sending a wave of cold flying at him. Thorkild jumped out of the way, the wave of cold hitting the boulder instead. Freezing it over. A few seconds after, it shattered into pieces.

The draugr attacked Thorkild while he was in the air, only for him to bash it in the face with his shield. He swung at it while it was stunned. Cutting a few centimeters into it's neck. It swung it's own sword in retaliation. Nicking his side.

After landing he held a hand to his side, not noticing the draugr approaching. He managed to dodge the swing, but did not dodge the follow up punch which sent him flying into the wall. Grimacing in pain he threw up his left hand, and began healing himself.

He was forced to dodge to the side when the draugr stabbed at him. Embedding it's sword into the wall. He raised his sword and slashed down on the draugr's arm. While he only cut a couple centimeters into it, he did break the arm.

The draugr got it's arm out and swung at him. Forcing him to jump away. It realised that it couldn't use one of it's arms as well as normally, and rushed at him, now using the sword in one hand.

It attacked him relentlessly, but with only one arm for it's sword, and the other reduced occasionally punching at him. It was a lot easier to dodge. He was starting to get extremely cold though, and small clumps of ice was starting to form on his arms, from all the attacks he had to deflect instead of dodge.

He found an opening, and slashed into it's neck. Making the existing wound several centimeters deeper, and causing the draugr to stagger back. He threw another arrow at it. This time the arrow struck it's target, and was driven deep into the wound.

Thorkild finished it off by cutting off it's head with a power attack.

When it fell to the ground, a stone tablet fell out of it's armor. Thorkild picked up the tablet and inspected it. _'This must be the Dragonstone,'_ Thorkild realised. After stuffing it in his bag, he began looking for an exit. He did not want to backtrack all the way.

After a little bit, he found an exit leading to the side of the mountain. The OTHER side of the mountain. Maybe backtracking hadn't been such a bad idea. As he was walking down the mountain, he idly wondered where the elf had gotten the golden claw in the first place.

Then he remembered, he had the journal. He got out the journal and read through it. _'Lucan Valerius... wasn't he that guy with a shop in Riverwood?'_ Thorkild thought. If that was the case he might as well stop by, and give it back. It was on the way back to Whiterun anyway.

As it turned out, Lucan did live in Riverwood. After giving back the claw, Thorkild shot off towards Whiterun at near top speed. Quckly getting back to Dragonsreach.

When he went to give it to Farengar, Thorkild noticed another person looking over a map on Farengar's desk. Farengar gave a broad smile when he saw Thorkild with the Dragonstone. "Aha! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. Looks like you're a cut above the brutes, the jarl normally sends my way," he said before turning to the stranger, "so. It seems your theory was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for getting it for us."

The stranger glanced at Thorkild, "you went into Bleak Falls Barrow, and got that? Nice work," the stranger said with a female voice.

Before Thorkild could say anything, was interrupted by the sound of running. Irileth entered the room calling for Farengar.

"Farengar! You need to come at once! A dragon has been sighted nearby!" she said, she then looked at Thorkild, "you should come too," she said, before turning around, and marching away.

Thorkild frowned and followed her. Ignoring Farengar's gushing about seeing a dragon up close.

* * *

 **So... thats it for now. I'm really starting to enter actual shonen territory here. The next chapter will probably take even longer than this one. Exams are coming up and i need to prepare. Also, do you think i should only do the main questlines, or should i take the other major questlines into it too?**


	4. Episode 4: Dragon Attack

**Man. Exams are finally done, now i can get back to writing. Not much to say, let's get it on.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Skyrim. Bethesda Game Studios does.**

* * *

 _Fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein_

 _(An imperial and a stormcloak army clashes, when a shadow passes over)_

 _Alduin, feyn du jon_

 _(Alduin appears amidst an inferno)_

 _Kruziik vokun staadnau_

 _(Alduin flies into the sky where his wings cover the sun)_

 _Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein_

 _(Everything turns blood red before Harkon appear in his vampire lord form)_

 _Nuz aan sul fent alok_

 _(the sun suddenly appears as all the flames from before die out)_

 _Fod fin vul dovah nok_

 _(Closeup on a shocked Alduin)_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz_

 _(A silhouette walks towards the two with the sun behind it)_

 _Paaz keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin Jot_

 _(Random shots of Skyrim's landscape)_

 _Dovahkiin!_

 _(Thorkild flies through the flames and slashes Harkon)_

 _Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _(Random shots of Thorkild fighting)_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _(Thorkild slashes the side of Alduin's head)_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _(Alduin breathe fire towards Thorkild who returns with Unrelenting Force)_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_

 _(Thorkild faces of against Miraak)_

* * *

Thorkild and Farengar quickly followed Irileth up the stairs to the second floor. Up there, they found Jarl Balgruuf, and a whiterun guard. Balgruuf was frowning at the guard, "so... Irileth told me you came from the western watchtower," he said. "Uh... that's right, my lord," the guard said, clearly uncomfortable.

Irileth looked at the guard, "tell him what you told me, about the dragon attack," she ordered. The guard nodded before looking at Balgruuf, "it showed up out of nowhere. It was fast... faster than anything i've ever seen before. I've never un so fast in my life, thought it was gonna come after me, for sure," the guard said.

"Well done, my friend," spoke Balgruuf, "go to the barrack for some food, and rest. You've earned it." The guard nodded tiredly, and went on his way.

"Irileth," Balgruuf said, looking over at her. "I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate," she said. Balgruuf nodded, "good. Don't fail me," he said.

He then looked at Thorkild. "There is no time to stand on ceremony my friend, but i need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth. You were at Helgen so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here," Balgruuf said. Thorkild nodded, and was about to leave when Balgruuf spoke again.

"However, that doesn't mean that i have forgotten what you have done for my city. As a token of my esteem, i've told Avenicci that you are permitted to buy property in Whiterun," Balgruuf then handed Thorkild a pair of steel gauntlets. "And please accept this gift from my personal armory," he said.

Thorkild nodded and left. On his way out, he heard Farengar talking about wanting to come see the dragon too. As he was running through the city, Thorkild looked at the gauntlets he had been given by Balgruuf. They were glowing with, what he recognized as, an enchantment. A Fortify One-Handed enchantment at that.

Thorkild grinned as he slipped on the gauntlets. They weren't improved like the ones he had, but the enchantment would make up for that. it would, especially, come in handy against a dragon.

He passed Irileth, talking to a bunch of guards near the gate. The guards yelped, and stepped back in shock when a blur, too fast for them to see properly, shot past. However, Thorkild could have sworn that, for a second, Irileth looked over, and nodded, at him as he went past.

After exiting the city, he looked west. Towards where the watchtower should be. And sped off in that direction.

* * *

Thorkild looked over when he heard a flurry of steps, running towards his position. It was Irileth with all the guards from before. Irileth crouched down next to Thorkild, the guards hung back a bit.

"No sign of the dragon," noted Irileth as she watched the skies, before looking at the surrounding area. "But it sure looks like he's been here," she finished.

It really did. The tower was in ruins, and what should have been the walls surrounding the fort was not any better off. On top of that. The entire area was seemingly completely scorched. Not a single tuft of grass in the area, and the ground was charred an, almost, pitch black. The whole area looked, for a lack of better term, dead.

Irileth turned to look at the guards, "i know this looks bad, but we must figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still lurking around somewhere," she told them. She then started running towards the tower, after gesturing for everyone to follow her. "Spread out, and look for survivors," she shouted.

Thorkild noticed some rubble forming a ramp to the tower's entrance, and went up it, followed by Irileth. When they reached the entrance a scared man in a guard uniform came out.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere. Roki and Tor just got grabbed as they were making a run for it," the man cried. Before either Thorkild or Irileth could say anything, they were interrupted by a loud roar. Eerily similar to the one Thorkild had heard in Helgen.

The man looked towards the mountain where Bleak Falls Barrow was located. "Kynareth save us... here he comes again," he mumbled as the dragon flew over the mountain. Visible even from such a distance. Irileth drew a bow, and prepared an arrow. "Here he comes," she shouted to the guards who were all drawing their own bows. "Spread out, and make every arrow count."

The dragon landed with it's hind legs on top of the tower, and raised itself to it's full height. Spreading out it's wings, and giving another mighty roar. It was not as big as the dragon in Helgen. Maybe a fifth as big, but no more than that.

The dragon had barely finished roaring before it was hit by a flurry of arrows. All of them bounced off, barely scratching the dragon's scales.

Thorkild exploded into action, jumping with enough force kick up a cloud of dust. Quickly reaching the dragon, he slashed it across the chest. Creating a small gash.

The dragon roared in response, and smacked him away with it's wing. He landed a bit away with enough force to smash a crater into the ground, and kick up a mushroom cloud.

Ignoring the pain, Thorkild got to his feet, and began throwing arrows at the dragon. They embedded into the monster's scales, but did not do any real damage.

The dragon ignored the constant flurry of arrows, and looked over at Thorkild. It opened it's mouth, and let out a roar that sounded different from the others. " **KRII LUN AUS** ," sending a wave of purple energy towards Thorkild.

He didn't have time to dodge so he raised his shield to block. It didn't work. The energy went straight through the shield, and Thorkild. He collapsed to his knees. It felt like his very life force was being ripped out of him.

Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight of a sea of flames shooting towards him. Forcing his body to move, despite it's protests, he dissapeared, out of the way of the flames, in a blur.

Ducking down behind some nearby rubble, Thorkild sheathed his sword and began casting heal. The weird energy's effect kept going for a bit, but eventually stopped. When it did, he jumped up from his cover, just in time to see two guards be vaporized by the dragon.

It was hovering in the air with it's back turned to him. He, promptly, jumped up above the dragon, and prepared his sword as he was falling. Driving it into the dragon's back.

It roared, and began twisting around in the air. Trying to throw him off. Struggling to hold on, Thorkild began hacking and slashing at the spot where he had driven his sword into the dragon.

The wound he had made wasn't big enough to present an actual danger to the dragon, but if he could widen it a bit, or at least weaken the area around it. It could become a useful weak spot.

He couldn't hold on anymore when the dragon made a, wild, buck. Sending him flying into the air. It flew towards him, and swung it's tail like a club. Thorkild managed to block the attack, but got sent flying, towards the ground, in the process.

He landed with enough force to slam him several meters into the ground. The dragon flew towards him, a flame building in the back of it's throat. But before it could attack, a lightning bolt struck it right in the side. Throwing it sideways in the air.

Thorkild got to his feet, and nodded to Irileth who was standing nearby, her hand covered in electricity.

He went over to her, "thanks," he said, trying to catch his breath. Irileth glanced at him, "you're welcome," she said before looking towards the dragon who had righted itself. "We need to do something. Those scales makes it nearly impossible to hurt the damn thing," she said. Thorkild nodded, "do you think it has some kind of weak spot?" he asked.

The two quickly dodged out of the way of a blast of fire.

"The only thing i can think of is it's eyes," Irileth said as they stood next to each other again. Each, sending arrow after arrow after the monster. "But with how small they are, and how fast it's moving i don't think i can hit," she admitted.

Thorkild pondered the issue before speaking, "do you think you could hit it's eyes if i get it to stop moving so much?" he asked. Irileth thought about it, "if you somehow get it to stop moving, it would definitely help," she said with a nod. Thorkild also nodded before running towards the dragon.

"HEY! YOU BIG STUPID LIZARD!" he shouted as he flung one arrow after another at said 'lizard'. The dragon turned, and glared at him. It opened it's mouth, and roared, " **KRII LUN AUS** ," sending another wave of purple towards Thorkild.

This time, however, he was ready, and managed to get out of the way. He, then, jumped towards the dragon, and bashed it in the face with his shield, throwing it's head backwards. It snapped forward again, and unleashed a sea of flames at him.

He blocked the flames with his shield, but it was slowly getting more and more hot, to the point where it was nearly unbearable to hold on to. He then threw his shield, like a frisbee, at the dragon. Hitting the area that had gotten wounded from Irileth's lightning.

The dragon roared in pain as the shield breached the weakened scales, and burned it under them. In the meantime, Thorkild had landed on the ground, and jumped towards the dragon again. He then grabbed it's tail, and pulled.

The dragon was too disoriented by it's pain to fight back, and was swung around in the air. Thorkild roared in effort, and flung the dragon to the ground where the impact kicked up a large amount of dust.

The dragon slowly got up, shaking it's head, trying to get it's bearings. However, before it could do so, Thorkild fell from the sky, driving his sword into the wound on it's back. Slamming it back into the ground.

Thorkild then shot forward onto the dragon's head. Pushing it into the ground to keep it in place. As he was pushing the head down, Thorkild got a little worried. He hadn't really aimed when he threw the dragon so he didn't know whether or not Irileth had a shot. Hopefully, she was as fast as the fact that she reacted to his speed earlier would imply.

Luckily, she was, because no less than a had passed before an arrow flew straight into the dragon's eye. The dragon flung it's head back in shock, throwing Thorkild as well, roaring in agony.

Thorkild hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him in the process. Irileth suddenly materialised next to him, and helped him to his feet. "Good job," she said when he got up. "But even with one eye down, that thing is still dangerous," she noted as they watched the dragon breathe fire towards a guard. It's aim was a little off so he managed to duck behind some rubble. The guard behind wasn't as lucky.

"We'll need to get the other eye too," Thorkild stated. Irileth nodded, "think you can do that again," she asked. Thorkild grinned confidently, "keep it distracted for a bit, and i'll take care of it," he said, and went to retrieve his shield.

Irileth ran towards the dragon, charging a lightning bolt in each hand. Putting her hands together, she fired them at the same time, hitting the dragon right in the chest. The impact pushed it several feet back. She charged at it again, firing off one lightning bolt after the other while dodging around all of it attacks.

Suddenly, the dragon felt something tugging at it's tail. It looked down to see Thorkild who had realised that his shield was beyond saving, hanging from it's tail. It opened it's mouth, but was struck by a lightning bolt before it could attack.

Thorkild took this chance to swing it towards the ground again. But this time, the dragon was prepared, and curled up, making a full flip, it opened it's mouth, and sent a blast of fire towards Thorkild.

Thorkild's eyes widened, and he quickly crossed his arms in front of his face in a desperate attempt to protect himself without his shield.

The blast hit him, causing a large explosion that flung him skywards. "Well... crap," muttered Irileth when Thorkild landed like a meteor, just a little out of view. She then looked up to see the dragon charging towards her. She drew her sword in one hand, and charged a lightning bolt in the other, and charged at the dragon.

Thorkild groaned weakly as he tried to get up. Managing to stay on his feet for a couple seconds before collapsing again. Groaning, Thorkild began casting heal, but even after his magicka was depleted, he was still not healed enough. He took a healing potion out of his bag which had, miraculously, survived. And took a swig.

He could finally get to his feet, and stay there. He growled, and shot off towards Irileth's fight with the dragon.

Irileth, meanwhile, was fighting tooth and nail to keep the dragon off her. Slashing desperately with her sword to keep the dragon's bites at bay. Thorkild jumped into the air, and brought his sword down on top of the dragon's head. Breaking through the scales, and cutting deeply into the dragon's head.

It, unfortunately, survived, but it was slammed into the ground, disorienting it. Irileth took her chance, and fired a lightning bolt straight into the dragon's good eye.

The dragon roared, and began thrashing around, breathing fire in all directions. Thorkild and Irileth quickly jumped away, and called for all the remaining guards.

The group took refuge behind some nearby rubble. Keeping an eye out in case the dragon's wild thrashing came too close to their hiding spot. "Okay. We've got it's eyes... what now?" questioned Thorkild. "Now we need to finish it off," answered Irileth. "But how?" Thorkild asked.

Suddenly one of the guards spoke up, "the scales on it's belly are much weaker, and you're pretty strong... maybe you could break through if you land a strong enough hit," he said to Thorkild.

"Me and the others could, maybe, hold the dragon still long enough for you to hit it, but we can't get close when it's spewing fire everywhere like that," the guard finished.

"I can take of it's firebreath, but Thorkild do you think that you could land a strong enough blow?" Irileth said. Thorkild, at first, didn't say anything before his attention was drawn to the still standing watchtower, and he nodded with a grin. "Yeah... yeah, i can do that," he stated, and ran off to the tower's entrance.

"I'll call for you when it's time," Irileth told the guards, and began walking towards the dragon. A lightning bolt already charged in her hand. The dragon, meanwhile, had, had enough of the fight, and was about to take to the air.

Irileth didn't let it.

The second she saw it about to take off, she jumped forward, and brutally slashed at the dragon's wing. Tattering it, and forcing the dragon to land. "Not so fast!" she declared to the dragon who whipped it's head around to face her, and opened it's mouth. Fire ready to be unleashed.

It never got the chance as Irileth shot her lightning bolt the second the dragon opened it's mouth.

Lightning clashed with fire in a fiery explosion of flame and sparks of electricity. Horribly charring the inside of the dragon's mouth. It staggered back, and Irileth took the chance to slash her sword into it's chin. Slamming it's head up, and forcing it onto it's hind legs.

"NOW!" shouted Irileth to the guards who had been getting ready in a safe distance. As one, they charged forward. Jumping into the dragon, and pushing it on it's back.

On the top of the tower, Thorkild had seen the whole thing, and when the group of guards had tackled the dragon, he had jumped far into the air. When he had reached the peak of his jump, and began falling towards the dragon. He started rolling. Faster and faster. Until he looked like a blurry circle, falling rapidly towards the struggling dragon.

When he reached, he plunged his sword down into the dragon's chest so deep that the blade was buried up to it's hilt. Going straight through the dragon's heart.

A violent shudder ran through the dragon's body. In that moment, the dragon felt something. As if ...something was being forcefully ripped out of it. It knew this felling, almost instinctively, and just before it lost consciousness. It spoke.

" **DOVAHKIIN!? NOO!** "

And then it went limp. Thorkild stared down at the dragon, surprised. He snapped to attention at the sound of Irileth's voice. "Wait... what is happening?" she asked, just loudly enough for him to hear.

When he looked in her direction, he saw what she was talking about. The dragon was, for a lack of better term, bursting into flames. Thorkild quickly jumped off, and landed near the others.

His eyes widened when he saw streaks of energy shoot off the dragon's body, and towards him. He brought up his shield to defend, but the streaks of energy wen right past the shield, and began rapidly circling around him.

The intense glow from the dragon reached it's apex, as did the energy circling around Thorkild. Then the light died out, leaving nothing more than a skeleton left of the dragon.

Thorkild suddenly felt oddly lightheaded. He felt ...enlightened. The word he had found in Bleak Falls Barrow resounded in his mind.

Force... he understood now.

He couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and speaking. He had to say it out loud. " **FUS,** " the single word sent a blast of blue energy rolling in front of him like a wave. Throwing several unlucky guards, who had approached the dragon's skeleton, out of the way.

Thorkild grinned sheepishly at the glares he was getting, "uhh... sorry about that," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. One of the guards, however, didn't seem angry or annoyed, instead, he seemed shocked.

"I can't believe it... you're... Dragonborn!" he said in awe. "Dragonborn?" asked Thorkild. "In the ancient times, when there were still dragons in Skyrim the Dragonborn would slay dragons, and steal their power. That's what you did right? absorbed that dragon's power," the guard said.

Thorkild looked at the guards, who were all geting back on their feet, and nodded, "that might be it," he said. "Well, you can shout now, you couldn't before, right? That means you must be Dragonborn. Like old Tiber Septim himself," the guard said.

"I don't remember hearing of Tiber Septim killing any dragons," another guard commented. The first guard gave him an annoyed look, "there weren't any dragons then, idiot. They are just coming back now for the first time in... forever," he remarked.

"Be that as it may," Irileth cut in, "it doesn't change the fact that the dragon is dead, and we need to get word to Whiterun. So Thorkild, get going," she said.

Thorkild nodded, and went on towards Whiterun.

* * *

Thorkild wearily opened the gates into Whiterun. About halfway there, the stress of the fight had hit him hard, and he had been forced to slow down. But he was finally there. Now he just needed to report to Jarl Balgruuf, and then he could rest.

However, the second he had set foot in the city. A collection of voices sounded, coming from, seemingly, all directions.

" **DO VAH KIIN,** " the sound caused the entire city to shake. Several people, guards and civilians alike, got knocked over by the shaking. Thorkild was one of the few that managed to stay on his feet.

When the shaking stopped, Thorkild looked up into the sky, "what the hell was that?" he muttered to himself before shrugging and continuing on.

* * *

Thorkild finally made into the main hall of Dragonsreach. At the end of the hall he found Balgruuf talking to Proventus, and another man that Thorkild didn't know.

Balgruuf noticed Thorkild approaching, and gestured for the two others to stand aside. "Good, you're back. So what happened? Was the dragon there?" he asked.

Thorkild nodded, "the dragon was definitely there. The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon," he recounted. Balgruuf sighed in relief at the last bit, but frowned and looked seriously at Thorkild.

"I knew i could count on Irileth," Balgruuf started, "but there must be more to it than that."

Thorkild shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "turns out... i might be something called, Dragonborn," he said. Balgruuf raised an eyebrow, "and what do you know about the Dragonborn?" he asked.

"When the dragon died, i absorbed some kind of power from it. And... thats basically it," Thorkild admitted. Balgruuf looked thoughtful, "so it's true... the Greybeards really were summoning you," he said. Thorkild tilted his head in confusion, "the Greybeards?" he asked.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice," Balgruuf explained, "they live in seclusion high on the slopes on the Throat of the World."

"But what do these Greybeards want with me?" asked Thorkild. "The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your essence into a Thu'um also called a Shout."

That must have been what he did before. Thorkild realised.

"If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you to use your gift," Balgruuf finished. "Didn't you hear that thundering sound earlier? That was the Greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar," the man Thorkild didn't know cut in.

"This hasn't happened in... centuries. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned, when he was still Talos of Atmora," he continued, somewhat excitedly.

"Hrongar calm yourself. What does any of this nord nonsense has to do with our friend here?" Proventus spoke, gesturing to Thorkild, "capable as he may be. I don't see any signs of him being this, what, "Dragonborn"."

Hrongar got quite angry at that, "nord nonsense!? Why you puffed up ignorant... these are our traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire," he snapped.

"Hrongar," Balgruuf cut in, looking and sounding a bit amused, "don't be so hard on Avenicci," he said. Proventus held up his hands in a comforting manner, "i meant no disrespect, of course," he said. "It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him," he said.

"That's the Greybeard's business. Not ours," Balgruuf said before looking at Thorkild, "whatever happened when you killed the dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it."

"If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?" Balgruuf said before smilling slightly, " you'd better get to High Hrothgar quickly. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's an immense honor... you know, i kind of envy you. To climb those 7,000 steps again... i actually made that pilgrimage once."

"Anyway, you've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, i name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that it is within my power to grant. I also assign you Lydia as your personal Housecarl," Balgruuf paused before speaking again, "It is an honor to have you as Thane of my city, Dragonborn," he said.

Thorkild smiled and bowed slightly before turning to leave. On his way to the exit he noticed a young woman with black hair, wearing steel armor, waving him over. Figuring that that must have been Lydia, he walked towards her.

* * *

 **Finally done. Not gonna lie i'm kinda losing my interest in this story. So i've decided to start writing another story that i've had in my head for a while that i feel more strongly about. I'll probably get back to this sometime in the future, but i'm not sure when.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
